


Whose fault is it even?

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is nice, Alternate Universe Characters, Bendy is shy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, VERY AU characters, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bendy has been thinking a lot lately about why the studio is how it is. Is it maybe his fault? Then Alice comes along and decides Bendy needs a friendy. (Or something a little more...)
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Kudos: 10





	Whose fault is it even?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! No clue what this is, just something I wrote a while back and liked, so I thought I'd post it! As always, con-crit is welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

Alice was walking through the desolated studio, just walking. She was bored. As she turned a corner, she saw Bendy standing against a wall looking sad. He wasn’t in his regular, small form. He was in a strange form, tall and lanky. Like his inked form, but the ink wasn’t totally covering his face. Alice hadn’t ever seen the demon look sad before; disappointed at most. She thought for a moment. She wanted to check on him, but she didn’t want to interrupt thoughts or musings. Still, he looked really sad, and she definitely knew sadness. He was looking at the floor, his arms were crossed and stiff, and, wait, was he starting to drip ink? He had said that form only happened when he was so angry, scared or sad, that he began to lose control. Remembering this, she decided to check on one of her only friends. Slowly, she walked over to Bendy and put a hand on his shoulder. Bendy looked up quickly.

“Oh! Hi, Alice,” he said, surprised. The angel could see him struggling to control his ink.

“Hey, Bendy. Is everything alright?”

“Um, yeah! Why?” He wore a smile so fake that even happy-go-lucky, not-very-observant Boris would have been able to see through it. 

“Well, you just look really sad, and look, your ink-”

“I know!” Bendy said sharply. “I don't know why, but I think I’ve noticed!” Alice was taken aback. Bendy sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I just…” He looked down again and sighed. “Nevermind.” Alice walked in front of Bendy and lifted his head again.

“Something’s wrong, I can tell. Talk to me. Is it Sammy again? I know he’s annoying. Did you have a fight with Boris? Is it something I did? If it is, I-”

“Alice!” Bendy had been saying her name over and over. She pulled her hand away and blushed a little. Being a cartoon, that just meant that the shading of her cheeks darkened. “N-No, it’s fine.” He conveniently forgot to mention that he kind of liked her touch. It was comforting. “It’s not anything you did. If it was, believe me, you’d know." Alice chuckled. "I’ve just been thinking. Maybe… I mean, it makes sense, I don't-” He caught Alice’s concerned gaze and something in it willed him to continue steadily. “I just feel like it might be my fault that we’re in this situation. If I had never conflicted with Joey or Henry as much, Joey wouldn’t have retaliated and we wouldn’t be, um, here.“ Alice’s features softened with compassion.

“Oh, Bendy. Of course, it isn’t your fault! If anything, it’s mine.” Bendy looked stunned.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I took everything way too harshly and… to be honest, I stayed way too long to record.” Bendy looked confused. “Didn’t you ever notice how I’d stay, even after you left sometimes? Well, it was to record and get ahead on my shift. We… clashed heads sometimes. You should have heard some of the fights we had after studio hours. I’ve seen the looks you’d give me when Henry or Joey would snap at me the next day. Of course, we would always make amends, but then it always seemed like I’d stay late again.” She sighed, then chuckled dryly. “I’m sorry. You’re sad and _I’m_ complaining.” She fell back against the wall and looked at the ceiling. Bendy moved a bit closer, not close enough to be “awkward” but close enough to gently touch her arm and console her. She jumped when they touched. Bendy, thinking the touch was unwelcome, pulled away, but Alice interlaced her fingers with his. They turned to face each other at the same time. Alice spoke first, looking straight into Bendy’s eyes. “Listen, it isn’t directly any of our faults. Not even Henry. To be honest, Joey took the most part in it. Just don't worry about it, okay?” Bendy nodded. Alice gently pulled her hand away and kissed Bendy on the cheek. Quickly, she turned away and resumed her walk. Bendy just stood for a minute, surprised. Then, he too, walked away, his cheeks shaded darker than ever.


End file.
